villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zira/Gallery
Images and videos of the psychopathic lioness Zira from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Gallery Images ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Zira's evil glare.jpg|Zira's evil glare Imagezayk.jpg|Zira and young Kovu. ZiraChimuela.jpg|Zira's evil grin. Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg|Zira scares Timon and Pumbaa Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1662.jpg|"Oh no Simba...we have barely begun."- Zira plots her plan to make Kovu king and kill Simba Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1689.jpg|Zira takes Kovu with her Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg|Zira with Kovu Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2604.jpg|"Now I see the path to our glorious return to power." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2614.jpg|"Hush my little one." Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2629.jpg|"You must be exhausted." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2629.jpg|"Sleep, my little Kovu" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2632.jpg|"let your dreams take wing" you will be a king.jpg|'One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2665.jpg|"God night my little prince." Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.jpg|"Tomorrow, your training intensifies!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.jpg|"I've been exiled, persecuted" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg|"Left alone without no defense" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2688.jpg|"When I think of what that brute did,..." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2695.jpg|"...I get a little tense" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2698.jpg|"But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2707.jpg|"'Cause it soothes my inner kitty..." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2711.jpg|"...and it helps me get some rest" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.jpg|"The sound of Simba's dying gasp" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2728.jpg|"His daughter squealing in my grasp" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2737.jpg|"His lionesses' mournful cry" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2743.jpg|"That's my lullaby." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2747.jpg|"Now the past I've tried forgetting" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|"And my foes I could forgive" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2766.jpg|"Trouble is, I knows it's petty..." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2765.jpg|"...but I hate to let them live." imagezwn.jpg|(Nuka: So you found somebody who chased Simba up a tree.) "Oh, the battle may be bloody..." Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2788.jpg|"...but that kind of works for me." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2791.jpg|"The melody of angry growls" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2800.jpg|"A counterpoint of painful howls" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2808.jpg|"A symphony of death, oh my" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2814.jpg|"That's my lullaby" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2820.jpg|"Scar is gone but Zira's still around..." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2828.jpg|"...To love this little lad" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2844.jpg|"Till he learns to be a killer!' With a lust of being bad" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2876.jpg|"You will be a king!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg|"The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.jpg|"I can hear the cheering" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2910.jpg|"Pay back time is nearing" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2917.jpg|"And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2923.jpg|"That's my lullaby!" Ziracircle.jpg|"You have the same darkness in your soul that Scar had..." Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-3155.jpg|Zira asking Kovu how to avenge Scar's death Imagezayak.jpg|"The plan is in motion. GO!" imagezwv.jpg|Zira with her daughter Vitani. Imagetlk2vzn.png|Zira pursuits Simba Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6353.jpg|"Get Kovu! Get him!" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6494.jpg|Zira mourning for Nuka's death out of remorse for her earlier behavior towards him. Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg|"What have you done?!" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg|"You can't escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6678.jpg|Zira with the rest of the Outlanders Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6689.jpg|"Simba is injured and weak! Now is the time to attack! We'll take his entire kingdom...by FORCE!" Zira rising to power Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8072.jpg|Zira twisting to the outsiders to kill Simba and Pride landers Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8040.jpg|"ATTACK!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8238.jpg|Zira's evil laugh. Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8296.jpg|Zira makes an attempt to kill Simba Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|"You’re weaker than I thought. Move out of the way." Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8450.jpg|"Vitani, now!" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8484.jpg|"If you won't fight, you will die as well." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8491.jpg|Zira sees that her lionesses are rebelling her Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8498.jpg|"Where are you going?" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|"Come back here." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8508.jpg|(Simba: It's time we let the past behind us.) "I'll never let it go!" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8528.jpg|"This is for you, Scar!" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8529.jpg|Zira prepares to lunge at Simba Imagetlkiizirakiara.jpeg|Zira prevented from attacking Simba by Kiara. TheGorgeKaligrafic12.png|Zira hangs onto the gorge Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8630.jpg|Zira refuses Kiara's help. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8653.jpg|Zira slipping 200px-Zira's Death.jpg|Zira falling to her watery grave below. Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8672.jpg|Zira's paw when she drowns. ''The Lion Guard'' Zira-Nuka.png|Zira with Nuka Jasiri-Zira.png|Zira expressing her disgust for hyenas Zira-with-Kion.png|“There’s no greater power than to rule over the land” Zira-Mouse.png|"We both have it inside us, it's here where we stand." Zira-song.png|“My friend it is true, look closely and you’ll find” Zira-and-Kion.png|“IF we join together we will never fall” Zira-fire.png|“If we join together, we will never fall.” Zira-song2.png|"Lions over all, no animal is much more grand." Lions-of-the-Outlands-5.png|"Lions, lions over all." Lions-of-the-outlands_(411).png|Zira tells Jasiri to leave Lions-of-the-outlands_(505).png|Zira with her kids Outsiders-vs-Kion2.png|Zira with the rest of the outsiders Lions-of-the-outlands_(562).png|Zira's defeat. Videos My Lullaby - Lion King 2 - Lyrics|Zira sing Kovu's "lullaby" The Lion King 2 - The ambush and Nuka´s death (HD) The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride Zira scratches Kovu Scene HD Quality The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride The Outsiders vs Pridelanders HD The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride (1998) Best Scene Part 663 The Lion Guard Lions Over All Song (with lyrics) High Quality|Zira singing "Lions Over all" Lion Guard Lions of the Outlands Ending - Kion VS Zira & the Outsiders! HD Clip Category:Galleries